Last encounter
by sakura-kyoko
Summary: ONESHOT Übersetzung


**Last encounter**

**von: **A.Lupin

**Übersetzung:** sakura-kyoko

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts!

_Granger,_

_Um 22 Uhr am verboten Wald _

_DM_

Sie las die Notiz nun schon zum 10 mal an diesem Tag, während sie dem Verbotenen Wald immer näher kam. Es war dunkel und kalt, aber der Mond beleuchtete die Lichtung. Als sie ankam wartete sie einen Moment bevor sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte.

„Was zur -" sagt sie, aber schwieg, als ihr eine dunkle Gestallt mit blonden-weißem Haaren eine Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Malfoy!" zischte sie

„Hallo Granger, kein Panik du braust deinen Zauberstab heute Nacht nicht, ich bin nur hier um mit dir zu reden" sagt er, als er sah das sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihre Robe nahm. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, Malfoy will mit _ihr_ reden?

"Fang an, ich habe nicht die ganz Nacht Zeit, wie du weißt", sagte die ungeduldig

„Ok, aber es ist etwas schwierig, dir das zu sagen" er machte ein Pause. „die Sache ist…. Ich verlasse Hogwarts morgen" murmelte er, und starrte auf seine Füße.

„aber jeder verlässt Hogwarts morgen, nach Hogsmeade, das ist es doch was du meinst, oder Malfoy?" sie wollte nicht verstehen und glauben, was er sagt hatte.

„Oh, Granger, komm du bist schlau genug um zu verstehen, was ich meine!" er hob seine Kopf und sah ihr genau in die Augen. „Morgen ist der letzte Tag für mich hier, in Hogwarts. Ich verlasse ich die schule"

„Was? Das kannst du nicht machen Malfoy! Das kannst du mir nicht antun…"sie beendete diesen Satz nicht. Sie wollt nicht in seiner Gegenwart anfangen zu weinen.

„Denkst du nicht, das es auch schwierig für mich ist? Hogwarts ist mein zuhause, wo ich machen kann, was immer ich will, wo ich jeden kontrollieren kann" er sah sie nicht an.

„Aber… Hogwarts ist nicht das gleiche ohne dich! Niemand mit dem ich mich streiten kann, niemand der mich versteht, niemand der mich erst nimmt… Aber warum?" sagte sie plötzlich, fast schon schreiend. sie faste Malfoy an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn. ER schob seien Linken Ärmel hoch. Da war es, das Dunkel Mal.

„Aber Malfoy, Ich… ich verstehe das nicht! Lös dich von ihnen; ich kann nicht glauben, das du ihre Vorstellung teilst, du bist intelligent genug um das alles zu verstehen! Bitte!" sie felht ihn an.

„Granger, du kennst sie nicht. Nicht mein Vater. Sie haben mich bedroht! Sie werden dich und mich töten, wenn ich nicht tue, was sie wollen" er schrie sie an und man bemerkte den Ärger in seiner Stimme.

„Aber… aber… "sie begann stark zu weinen. sie hob ihre Hände und legte sie vor ihre Hände. Malfoy nickte, während er sie schüchtern umarmte.

Tränen begannen ihre Wange hinunter zu laufen. Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile so da, bis er eine Schritt zurück machte. Sie schaute tief in seine eis-grauen Augen und Malfoy lächelte etwas.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „bitte vergiss mich nicht" sagte er traurig.

„Natürlich nicht! Alles hier erinnert mich an dich! Jede Ecke in der wir kämpfen, jeder Flur in dem wir patrouillieren…"sie schloss leicht ihre Augen.

„Granger, Granger, Granger. Nach sechs Jahren bekennst du deine Liebe für mich? Findest du das nicht ein bisschen spät, er grinste sie sexy an.

„Du etwa nicht?" sie erwiederte sein Lächeln.

„Ich? Naja ich gestehe dir meine _unsterbliche_ Liebe für dich." Malfoy zwinkere ihr zu und sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. Sie tauschten ihren ersten und kostbarsten Kuss, in dem sie alle ihre versteckten Gefühle zeigten. Wünsche, Hoffnung, Liebe.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, flüsterte er Granger die drei süßesten Wörter, die er ihr je in seinen Leben sagte hatte ins Ohr, die ihr mehr bedeuteten als alles andere, die sie niemals vergessen würde:

„Ich liebe dich" er drehte sich um und begann langsam weg zu gehen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was er gesagt hatte. Doch dann ging sie ihm nach und hielt ihm am Unterarm fest, so das er gezwungen war sich um zu drehen

„Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte sie laut genug damit er es hören konnte. Er lächelte traurig und verließ sie aber dann zurück. Alleine und weinend. Er würde nie wieder jemand so lieben wie Hermione Granger, nie wieder.


End file.
